One of the issues that arises given the increasing desire for high speed Internet access, is the complexity of installing devices, such as modems, at a subscriber's location. In particular, Digital Subscriber Line (DSL) service for Internet access has become popular due to the relatively high speed with which data can be transported between a network access provider and the subscriber's location.
Typically, the service provider delivers a DSL modem to the subscriber's location for installation so that the subscriber may access the services provided. The installation may require the subscriber to load a CD-ROM into a personal computer connected to the DSL modem, which is coupled to a network connection over which the network access provider provides the Internet service.
As part of the installation procedure, the subscriber may need to enter a unique user name and password assigned by the network access provider that can be used to authenticate the subscriber's account (and access) to the network. For example, the network access provider may include the unique user name and password for the subscriber's account printed on a receipt included with the DSL modem. When the subscriber installs the DSL modem (using the PC and the CD-ROM), the subscriber may be prompted for the unique user name and password as part of the authentication process, which may complicate the installation procedure especially if the subscriber is unfamiliar with computers and/or the Internet.